Tsue Kamimutsuro
| image = | alias = Wild Child | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 11 | affiliation = Exercise Committee Karate Club | position = Chairwoman Captain | ability = Karate | manga debut = Volume 13, Chapter 107 | image gallery = yes }} Tsue Kamimutsuro (上無津呂 杖, Kamimutsuro Tsue) is a junior of Class 11, and is both the chairwoman of the Exercise Committee and the captain of the Karate Club. Personality Kamimutsuro has a great deal of respect for martial arts as a sport, rather than as a form of violence, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 108, pages 3-4 and will not allow competitors to be injured under her watch. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 109, page 15 She also seems rather playful, as she uses her cats in combination with her ventriloquism to play tricks on Shori Wanizuka and Kouki Akune, though she claims this is because she is shy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 107, pages 9-10 Appearance Kamimutsuro has reddish hair tied in a tight braid that falls to her mid-back, with two protrusions sticking up from the top of her head like cat ears. She has light purple eyes. Kamimutsuro wears a white headband, wrappings around her hands, and a worn, white karate uniform with a dark blue sash. She does not wear shoes. Ten years later, Kamimutsuro wears a skintight suit with a tail. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Before entering another trial, Akune Kouki tells wanizuka to be cautious of the last two chairmen; Megusuno and Kamimutsuro, especially Kamimutsuro since she is the Karate Club President. Akune opens the door and finds they are in a spacious room with lots of cats inside. A black cat on the chair begins to "speak" that this is the 8th trial "Cats and Dogs." The contestants must gather all cats in the room inside the large cage in the room. Kamimutsuro (speaking through the cat) also adds that they must handle the cats gently as well. wanizuka attempted the trial without Akune due to his reluctance to help her and failed quickly. She finds that keeping the cats inside the cat impossible since every-time the door opened, cats would race out of the cage. Kamimutsuro gives a hint that each cat has a taste of who it wants to be next to or the kind of environment it wants. wanizuka, rejuvenated by this hint, turns to Akune for assistance. Akune ignores the hint and tells wanizuka that the hint is just to throw them off and proceeds roll over the cage. By putting the side of the door on the top, they can prevent cats from getting out since they cannot fly. When they put all the the cats inside, Kamimutsuro unexpectedly jumps out and kicks wanizuka into the cage with Akune. Kamimutsuro looks down and smiles, stating the "Dog" part of the trial will now commence. The "Dog Fight" trial will be a fight between the two contestants with a time limit of 5 minutes. Whoever wins will be the one who gets out of the cage and proceed to the next trial. wanizuka yells back saying this trial is too savage. Kamimutsuro, angered, tells her that martial arts isn't more savage than any other sport. She flips the cage back on its proper side and releases the cats. Akune warns wanizuka to not follow the cats, since Kamimutsuro has strength that can be pared with Medaka Kurokami. wanizuka, gleefully, asks Akune to purposely lose for her however she will renounce her prize. As the trial starts, Akune comes in and strongly slams her into the ground. Shocking wanizuka, Akune says that while he is kind to weak people, wanizuka is just being greedily and stubborn. Akune asks that the cage be opened since he "clearly" won however wanizuka stands back up with determination. She asks if Akune will hold back or not and Akune reply that there is nothing more magnificent than being surpassed by your own disciples. wanizuka, satisfied, throws off her clothes revealing to Kamimutsuro that her martial arts was the true savage martial arts, Combat Sambo. wanizuka goes for the legs however Akune counters by holding her waist and attempts to use Tawara Gaeshi on her however wanizuka spins in midair and frees herself. Akune then comes in and back mounts her, grabbing her sarashi and pulls on it (a stranglehold). wanizuka helps Akune rip off her sarashi, exposing her upper chest.wanizuka proceeds to sit on Akune, using a triangular strangle with her legs. Akune already predicted this and spins her so her back is on the floor and slips out, saying that she is 1,000 years too early to hold him between the legs using that pin. wanizuka, realizing that her childish wims have to end, says that if she wins, she will become Akune's bride. Akune says in return if he wins, she becomes his disciple. Wanizuka feints Akune and grabs his head in between the legs and spins him to the ground and then lock his legs with a Heel Hook. Akune escapes and uses a move he develops from experiences against a Minus, Special, and Plus, the "Ashi Garami." Kamimutsuro stops the match immediately since she saw that wanizuka was about to get injured from Akune's foul move. Akune stands up, compliments wanizuka on her strength, and says that they both will make it out of the cage because from Judo's point of view, Akune lost due to his foul move and wanizuka lost because Akune beat her. Wanizuka accepts the disciple position and , together with Akune, proceeds to the next trial. Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The Student Committee Chairmen await Medaka as a group, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 10-12 Her message to Medaka is that cats and dogs are cute. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Kamimutsuro is a trapeze artist in a big North American circus.. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 9 Abilities Ventriloquism: Kamimutsuro can communicate with animals and use them for ventriloquism. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 107, page 9 Combat Expert: Kamimutsuro is known as Medaka's brawling partner, given she is one of the few people with enough strength not to collapse after trading punches with Medaka. Akune ranks her among Hakoniwa Academy's ten strongest fighters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 108, page 7 Trivia *Her epithet, Wild Child, in Japanese is 野生児 (Yaseiji). References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special Category:Committee Chair